


Top Dog

by HappyHour



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bad Flirting, Other, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, amazon position
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyHour/pseuds/HappyHour
Summary: One starts with flirting, then when faced with a compromise you make the most of it.





	

"Come on Doc, you're a bit overworked, how about you relax for a moment?"

Ratchet could only suppress a grown when he heard Wheeljack's voice reminding him of that fact that he had been doing nothing but work for a while, even before Wheeljack arrived to fix couple of machinery that Ratchet had to admit he was having some trouble with. Ratchet turned around from his console to look at Wheeljack.

Only to see him standing there, with his hands up in the air, a ridiculous look on his face and his upper body tilted to the right while his hips tilted to his left and his legs doing whatever to keep balance. And the whole of it pointing to his very erect spike.

Ratchet just put his hand up to his face. Not to cover the sight since it was rather pretty and sensual, in sort of a wrecker way, but more of the embarrassment brought by the fact that Wheeljack was, well, trying to flirt with him. "Wheeljack this kind of flirting might work on the wreckers but-"

"It also worked well enough on Perceptor." Wheeljack grinned, straightening up but making it worse as his hands came to his hips and he thrust out hips, making the spike bounce ever so slightly.

Ratchet sputtered as that image entered his head, one that he had never had before. The thought that Perceptor would ever take someone to berth was outrageous enough. He turned back to the monitor, but stopped himself as he realized he had entirely forgotten what he was working on. It would take him a while to get in the zone and knowing that Wheeljack was angling to score himself some medic would not help one bit.

Ratchet vented. Very well, he needed a break anyway and this was as good time as any with no one else around.

"Fine." Ratchet smirked. "You want a frag so badly." He made his spike cover slide aside as his right hand moved down to the spike, grabbing it lightly and massaging it.

"Wrong one." Wheeljack smirked. "Unless you want to see how much you measure up against a Wrecker." Wheeljack stepped forwards.

"We both know we would lose to Bulkhead." Ratchet didn't let himself falter as Wheeljack stepped a bit too closely for his taste. "But I am in no mood for being spiked, so if you want to frag, you're going to get my spike."

"Your spike huh." Wheeljack's grin faltered a bit. Ratchet saw how the wrecker was dealing with the fact that he wasn't going to get what he thought he would get at first, and it looked like he hadn't had any backup plans. Ratchet slowed down his stroking, preparing to simply stop this game and turn around back to work if Wheeljack wouldn't make a move. But then Wheeljack suddenly grinned as he looked straight at Ratchet's face.

Before Ratchet knew it he was on the floor. It wasn't a hard grab or a hard fall, just a sudden one that surprised him. He didn't even have the chance to protest or struggle when he found himself pinned down.

"Riding?" Ratchet smirked, leaning up to grab Wheeljack. "Oh I will make you howl."

"Nah, not riding." Wheeljack said and pushed Ratchet down. Ratchet obeyed, wondering what Wheeljack was up to and wasn't worried at all. Wheeljack gripped both of Ratchet's legs, hiking them up against Ratchet. 

That was enough for Ratchet to start squirming, knowing that his valve cover was now on display. "Wheeljack." He growled, warning him that he really wasn't in the mood for his valve to be used. Wheeljack didn't answer. He just let one of the legs go as he took Ratchet's spike and began pumping it.

The position wasn't the most comfortable. Ratchet put his elbows under him to rise up a bit so he wouldn't be flat on his back and unable to see what was going on. Wheeljack pushed back to his efforts with his great grip on his leg and the weight that followed it on his thighs. Ratchet twitched a bit, stuck under Wheeljack's weight while he thrust a bit into Wheeljack's handjob. His spike was not fully inflated, already twitching a bit from arousal. 

Wheeljack stopped rubbing the spike but held it as he hitched himself better on top of Ratchet, now a considerable amount of his weight pinning down Ratchet. Ratchet realized a bit too late that this wasn't the regular riding position as Wheeljack had him pinned down as if he would simply spike Ratchet, but instead he was now clambering on top of Ratchet's array, guiding Ratchet's spike into his already wet valve.

Ratchet moaned when he felt the heat of Wheeljack's valve surround his spike. He heard Wheeljack rumble a bit in sub-vocal laugh. With the head of the spike in and confident that he wouldn't slip out, Wheeljack let go of Ratchet's spike, simply grabbing onto the free leg to hike it back up as he shifted a bit to make himself a bit comfortable.

Ratchet also shifted a bit, making sure that he could bend his back a bit up so he could see properly. He noticed Wheeljack towering over him and holding onto his legs while his own thighs and hips were helping to pin Ratchet down. It took a bit of shifting for both of them to find that sweet spot of comfortable position.

And then Wheeljack let himself sink down on the spike just a bit before heaving himself up. Ratchet realized too late that his position left him with not much ability to thrust up into Wheeljack, not for the lack of trying.

"This is not what I had in mind." Ratchet half-smirked as his attempts to have at least some control were halted. Wheeljack had him dead to rights and had absolute control over the situation.

"Same." Wheeljack grinned and slammed down, getting Ratchet hilted into him. Ratchet moaned like if he was the one getting spiked while Wheeljack grinned, grinding himself on Ratchet's spike.

Wheeljack soon let go of Ratchet's leg but by planting his hands down on the floor he kept those legs hiked up as he seemed to finally find a good way to really work that spike. Ratchet adjusted, finally getting himself upright enough to see how his own spike continually sinking into Wheeljack's valve without him ever doing a thing other than to have that feeling of that valve constrict around his spike.

Wheeljack seemed to soon forget himself in whatever bliss it was to feel that spike in him and to be in control at the same time. He didn't grunt but moaned, letting the sensation overtake him as he continued riding the spike while pinning Ratchet down. It didn't take long for both of them to surrender to the primal act of interfacing, Ratchet stuck on the floor and unable to do anything but to get it while Wheeljack's own body seemed to move by its own volition while he wasn't chasing down an overload but was unable to do anything but to feel it coming.

Ratchet felt his body tense up and his legs slide until they hit Wheeljack's arm as he overloaded hard with a shout. He couldn't keep himself angled up anymore as his arms weakened from beneath him, sliding down slowly as he felt his spike ejaculate transfluid into Wheeljack. Wheeljack followed soon after, freezing up as he never hit the plateau of sensation but had the overload crash into him, collapsing on top of Ratchet and as his valve constricted around Ratchet's spike in vaves he got the medic to experience another lesser overload.

Their shouts of near-simultaneous overloads eventually turned into moans of exhaustion, especially as Wheeljack resumed grinding but stopped after few times, realizing that it wasn't that good of an idea. Wheeljack lifted himself up, freeing himself of Ratchet's spike as he realized that his own spike had ejaculated as well during the overload, his own transfluid caking on both of their waists.

"So," Wheeljack grinned as he helped Ratchet up. "Looks like both of us need to hit the wash racks. How about we go together?"

"As much as I want to go there and keep you out until I'm completely clean, it isn't long until the others come back." Ratchet answered. "I think we got maybe ten minutes."

"Ten minutes?" Wheeljack grinned. "I never work that well with a deadline, but I'm willing to give it a shot."


End file.
